Listen to Your Heart
by theredrebel
Summary: SF#1, PART 1: A sad parting of Miyu... will she really leave for America?


**A/N: Okay... I'm not yet finished with my _Miyu and Kanata: Epilogue_ fanfic but this just popped out of nowhere and I had to write it before it disappears from my mind... I think you're gonna hate me for this but... If you don't like it, just review and tell me... I won't get mad... :)**

* * *

**Saturday morning, 7 am (Miyu's POV)**

Light shone through my window as I packed my clothes and other stuff in my suitcase. It was a bit hot because it was in the middle of summer vacation.

So this was it. I was leaving for America to live with my parents. Some of my feelings are so unbearable but... but... I have to go. I have to. Tears started to form in my eyes but I quickly wiped them away using the back of my hand.

Why was I leaving again? Oh, yeah. My parents were calling me to come to America so we could permanently live there.

Another reason was Akira and Kanata are a couple now. For the past few weeks, it has been to painful for me. Kanata leaving the house to go on a date with Akira; Kanata asking me advice on what to give Akira for her birthday; Kanata asking me a good place to have a date; Seeing Kanata kiss Akira's cheeks near the stairs before she goes home to her house... He never even asked me to eat lunch with him.

It's been so painful seeing Kanata and Akira. I even heard that he was going to propose to her. I just... I just... I just want to be away from this all.

**_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_**

**_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_**

**_You've built a love but that love falls apart_**

**_A little piece of heaven turns too dark_**

I looked out my window and saw sakura petals floating in the air. Hmm... what a beautiful sight. I sighed gloomily and went back to packing. He didn't even know that I was planning to leave...

I stood up and went to my dresser, spotting a picture of Kanata, Ruu, Wanya and I in a group photo. It was a lovely picture.

I began to regret a lot of things I should have done. I should have told him my feelings for him a long time ago. I smiled a bit but it quickly turned into a sad frown. Tears began to form in my eyes but I quickly brushed them away with the back of my hand. I'm too late now.

**_Listen to your heart_**

**_When he's calling for you_**

**_Listen to your heart_**

**_There's nothing else you can do_**

**_I don't know where you're going_**

**_And I don't know why_**

**_But listen to your heart_**

**_Before you tell him goodbye_**

I looked out my window and saw him reading his damn manga on the grass, under a big umbrella. This is probably the last time I'm going to see him like that. There was no denying it now. I am going to America and no matter how string my feelings are for him, I am **not** going to change my mind. I had to do this. It was now or never.

**_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_**

**_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah_**

**_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_**

**_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_**

Right now, the arguments and fights we had seem meaningless now. I'm trying not to think of all the things I'm going to miss here in Japan. I'm trying to look forward to all the new things I'm going to have and do in my following days in America. All the gadgets and structures. But... all I could think about was him.

**_Listen to your heart_**

**_When he's calling for you_**

**_Listen to your heart_**

**_There's nothing else you can do_**

**_I don't know where you're going_**

**_And I don't know why_**

**_But listen to your heart_**

**_Before you tell him goodbye_**

I began to reminisce all the things that happened between us. Ruu. Wanya. Seiya. And all the other things that happened in the last few years. All of the laughs. All of the tears. Misunderstandings. Everything. When I'm moving to America, there was no turning back now. There isn't going to be second chances.

**_And there are voices_**

**_That want to be heard_**

**_So much to mention_**

**_But you can't find the words_**

**_The scent of magic_**

**_The beauty that's been_**

**_When love was wilder than the wind_**

A voice keeps saying, "Don't go!", "Wait for him!", "Give him a chance!" But I don't want to listen to those voices any more. I was sick and tired of waiting, screaming, fighting and crying for him. Another voice keeps saying, "Don't tell him!", "He doesn't love you; he loves Akira!", "You're falling for a man who could never love you back!" Both of these voices want to shout out all of those things to him. But... I can't... I can't... I've never been brave enough to confess all of my feelings to him then how could I say all of this to him? Was I making the biggest mistake of my life?

**_Listen to your heart_**

**_When he's calling for you_**

**_Listen to your heart_**

**_There's nothing else you can do_**

**_I don't know where you're going_**

**_And I don't know why_**

**_But listen to your heart_**

**_Before you tell him goodbye_**

**_Listen to your heart_**

**_Hmm, mm, mmmm_**

This was the final straw. I sat on my dresser and brought out one of my most beautiful stationery. I wrote him a letter. A letter of thanks and... farewell.

**_I don't know where your going_**

**_And I don't know why_**

**_But listen to you heart_**

**_Before you tell him goodbye_**

I took a last glance at the room I used to live in. So this was it.

Goodbye Kanata...

* * *

**A few hours later... (Kanata's POV)  
**

"Oi! Miyu! Miyu!" I called. There was no response. Where the heck was she?

I looked all over the temple for her but there was no sign of her so I came to her room last.

It was empty except for a futon, a few hangers on the floor and an envelope on her dresser. I swallowed hard. I was afraid of something though I didn't know what. What the hell was I scared of?

I walked over to her dresser and sat down on the chair. I swallowed hard again and began to open the envelope. There was two things inside. A letter and a photograph. Before I looked at the photograph, I read the letter. It had only three lines and it read:

_Thank you Kanata for being here for me. But I'm never coming back... I'm so sorry.  
_

_If you already read this letter then I must be in the plane by now. Good bye and take care. Be happy with Akira.  
_

_I love you._

Tears began to form in my eyes but I didn't cry. I brushed away my tears and walked to the kitchen. I called Akira and told her everything. She gasped.

She couldn't believe it. Neither can I. She hung up and in a few minutes she was in my doorstep. She sat with me in the dining room and held my hand tight.

"I wasn't even able to give her this..." I said, looking over to a small white box on the table. "I didn't..."

I didn't try to finish my sentence. I didn't want to. I didn't want to believe that she was... gone.

"It's a shame you weren't able to propose to her," Akira said. "She must have thought that you and I were together when we went out for lunch or something. We were just planning on how you could... propose to her... And to think you were going to do it tonight..."

Yeah... It was a shame.

* * *

**A/N: Waaaaahh!! That was soooooo sad!! I'm soooo sad in writing this fanfic!! I'm even crying right now!! Waah!! This is really depressing me!! Hope you won't hate me!! **

**This song is _Listen to Your Heart_ by DHT. You could listen to it if you like.. The slow version is sadder than the fast version! It makes me cry sometimes...  
**


End file.
